dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Divas Las Vegas/@comment-11461826-20130818164438
they attended Powerhouse in Las Vegas:) A mom on a forum wrote this "I attended an In10sity Powerhouse invitation only "competition" this past Saturday here in Las Vegas, which was nothing but a complete set up taping for the Dance Moms show. After experiencing it first hand, let me tell you, the entire thing is rigged for them, it is not a true competition. Let me give you a little of my background first. I am NOT a Dance Mom, not yet that is. I have a 6 year old who will be doing her first competition season this next year, so I am just talking strictly as a fan of the show, or should I say, a past fan. My girls 6 & 12 LOVE the show, so when we heard they were in town on Friday, I bought tickets for the next days competition. Anyways, now to the competition- the ALDC girls won the group dance, but they absolutely should not have. There was a hip hop dance that was beyond phenomenal that should have won hands down. ALDC should have come in 2nd for sure. Everyone, including Asia, was in the group dance, except for Makenzie. Makenie was not at the competition at all. The group dance was a jazz style performance and it was called Rat Pack. The girls wore black pants, button up shirts and hats & they ran the dance 2 times. Solos were done by Asia, Kendall, Brook & Paige. I've got to say that I wasn't an Asia fan until I saw her dance in person. She was amazing!!!! The TV does not do her justice. She did a solo called Flamingo and she came in 1st. Kendall did pretty good on her solo. It was called the Luxor, she wore an Egyptian style costume & she came in what I thought was 5th, however my 12 year old insists that it was 6th. Brook did pretty good on her solo, too. It was called The Lion's Den at MGM & she came in 3rd. Then poor Paige was a train wreck. She came out & looked amazing in her blue costume. Man that girl is a tall, petite, beautiful little girl. She started going her solo and the first 20 second were really, really good. Then she stopped for a second & started again, then stopped again a mouthed something, I'm assuming to her mom, then tried to start one last time before running off the stage in tears. It was so sad..... Then Kelly got mad and said something to Abby about not working with Paige & she stormed off back stage. Then Abby gets up and walks up the isle in the opposite direction telling everyone that she did not choreograph that dance. I felt really bad for her. Now back to the so called competiton. When we arrived, we were given a schedule of who was supposed to compete. The Dance Mom girls did not go in order or dance with their age groups. About 1/2 way through the competition, they stopped the whole competition, brought all the Dance Mom's & Abby out, and Asia & Kendall did their solos back to back. They both got to run their solos 2 times. Then about 3 or 4 dances later Brook & Paige ran their solos back to back & they only ran them 1 time. Then all the Dance Moms & Abby left. After everyone else was done competing, the brought the Dance Mom's & Abby out again, and the girls did their group dance. Again they ran it 2 times. The seniors, including Payton, were their and they were allowed to be added into the competition at the end as well. They were not on the original line up. They did a very impressive group dance. I cannot recall where they placed though. ALDC also added in a teen solo at the last minute too. A guy named Sway or Slade (it was hard to understand the announcer) He did a Fred Astaire style tap performance and won 1st. It was really good, but I'm not sure if it was really worthy of 1st place. After experiencing this first hand, the show has been ruined for me. These are not real competitions, they are made to look like real comps, but they are not. It's completely rigged in the ALDC's favor. I hate to break it to everyone, but when I watched the show last night, I saw the same judges at a different in10sity competition too. So, the judges are in on it as well. I could go on and on about everything that made the whole set up unfair but I just don't have time for that right now. One last thing I wanted to say was that Abby was really nice to my 6 year old. She ran up to her & said Hi, and Abby actually gave her a hug. At first I was mortified, I though that we might actually get kicked out because they had previously told us not to talk to any of them or take any or their pictures! She was really nice though..... Then after the competition was over, my daughter was able to get pictures with Kendall, Nia, Asia & Chloe. Maddy refused to take a picture with my 6 year old & said they weren't allowed to. Asia was actually really nice & went up to my daughter and said you are so cute & gave her a hug. I didn't even need to approach her for a picture! Kendall & Nia were very nice too, they both gave her a quick hug & posed for a picture with her. Anyways, this was my experience with ALDC this weekend." sounds pretty real and before this I've heard 3 people say that Paige forgot a solo. -Sheer wasn't filmed so none of these dances will be shown.